beyond my reach
by Tmrt35
Summary: After a peaceful life goku and his three sons goten gohan and blake are disturbed by an unexpected appearance of soul eating demons who rage across the earth devouring the souls. to save the earth goku and vegeta must travel to a dark planet called vlore to destroy the evil lord who is causing this destruction and free the souls from the grasp of death


_Chapter 1_

I awoke to the annoyance of my alarm clock blaring into my ear, steadily opening my eyes i whipped my tail at the alarm button making it shut off. I stood up letting the cold air nip at my tender skin while my feet embraced the softness of the ground, walking to the dresser i pulled out a blue tshirt and slip it on, embracing the fabric against my skin I turned around and walked into the bathrrom and stared into the mirror while twinning my fingers into my unorginized hair, not noticing gohan standing in the door way, he crossed his arms and coughed " hmm dad yeah I'm kinda late for school, Blake is crying and goten is not getting up"

I sighed in frusteration "I'm on it but can you make lunches though" gohan clapped his hands and nodded "Im on it dad"

i walked to Blake's door and slowly opened. Peering through the door i exepcted to see a sad crying baby in need of a diaper change but that was the exact opposite, Blake was happy still babbling random words with his tail wrapped around his wrist. I smiled with pleagentl and gently picked up Blake and starred at the wondrous child who fell from the heavens. "What are you doing up you little devil"

Blake smiled and his cheeks turned to a light rose. while placing is tiny gentil hand against my cheek I growled playfully, Blake pulled his hand away and squeled in excitement but soon to do it again "I'm going to eat your hand if you keep that up" Blake smiled and tucked his hand under his arm. While I was bonding vegeta had showed up "I guess your having fun kakorot" i was startled by his unexpected appearance "oh hey vegeta you startled me" vegeta nodded and stared at the child who was reaching his arms out to him " hey vegeta he wants to be carried by you". Vegetas eye twitched in annoyance "no thanks I won't hold that Demi sayin"

I scowled at his word choice " he's not a Demi sayin and you know that, he's a full blodded sayin like you and me" vegeta crossed his arm " whatever kakorot have it your way by the way the woman wants you to come to her house later" I stared at vegeta dumb founded " why does she want to see us" vegeta growled "I don't know and I don't care".

A word was about to slip through my mouth but before i could say anything else vegeta blasted through the window and left

Blake was playing with his fingers when bulma and i were sitting on the couch in awkward silence. "Hmm so goku I have news for you"she said as she broke the silence

I looked at her confused "what kind of news" she placed her arm on her head and looked at the ground with tears slowly emerging " I don't know how to put this but there's no backing down"

My heart was pounding at her words and my tail thrashed eagerly" she closed her eyes " oh goku I'm sorry chis chis dead she was murdered last night" bulma bursted out in tears and my heart shattered, bulma was right once the truth was said there's no hiding from it. I tigtned my grip on the chair while cletching my teeth. I know we slpit along time ago but I still loved her, even though she left I still loved her. I thought of her frail body, laying there so pale and cold acter dying in agony. I squeezed my eyes shut. Bulma starred at me "are you okay...goku?" I stood up and stomped of the room while grabbing Blake off the floor and instant transmission home.

When we were there I was standing in the house hallway still holding blake noticing gohan and goten were already at school, I felt like crawling up into a ball and die but I couldn't do that I had to stay strong and live on, but then the kids i dont know how to tell them, I bit my lip gently." They won't know they can't" I promised my self hoping I would be able to keep it.

With out farther notice I went into the living room and set Blake down onto the starred at me and giggled like usual, I smiled and layed on to the couch staring at Blake as I slowly began to doze off

_I dreamt of chi chi her body so perfect and lean tears came to my eyes as I watched her Smile_

_She grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest " I'm okay goku I love you"_

_She looked peacefull and happy, why was she so happy, but that didn't matter I was able to see her one last time. Before she was departing she gently kissed me on the cheak and faded away_


End file.
